The camp bed is a foldable bed, mainly used in marching army, ordinary user's outdoor leisure and the like. Referring to FIG. 1, an existing camp bed includes a camp bed frame and a bed cover covered on the bed frame. The camp bed frame includes pillow tubes 1, bed bearing tubes and supporting legs 3 fixed on the bed bearing tubes. The bed bearing tube includes a plurality of interconnected bed bearing monotubes 21. The edge of canvas cover is provided with sleeves. The supporting legs 3 are fixed on the bed bearing tubes. In use, the axes of the plurality of bed bearing monotubes 21 coincide with each other, and adjacent bed bearing monotubes 21 are fixedly connected to form the bed bearing tube. The pillow tubes 1 and the bed bearing tubes create a rectangular frame, with long edges being the bed bearing tubes while short edges being the pillow tubes 1. the pillow tubes 1 and the bed bearing tubes all are inserted in corresponding sleeves of the bed cover, and the bed cover is tensioned on the above-mentioned rectangular frame.
When the above camp bed is assembled, two bed bearing tubes are inserted into respective sleeves of the bed cover; a first pillow tube 1 is inserted into the corresponding sleeve of the bed cover and mounted at the ends of the bed bearing tubes; and a second pillow tube 1 is then inserted into the corresponding sleeve of the bed cover and mounted at the ends of the bed bearing tubes. However, in the above camp bed, in order to tension the bed cover, the size of the bed cover is usually determined to be smaller than the size of the above rectangular frame. Thus, when the second pillow tube 1 is assembled, the bed cover is pulled by the first pillow tube 1. As such, it is difficult to mount the second pillow tube to the ends of the bed bearing tubes, which is inconvenient for the user to use.
In conclusion, a problem to be urgently solved by the person skilled in the art is to provide a camp bed which is easy to assemble and convenient for the user to use.